Troubled Times
by Piers549
Summary: Told from Piers' POV. Set after the Golden Sun rises. During a battle, Jenna is killed by a collapse in a cave. . . or is she?
1. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own GS. . . as much as I want 2. Then Piers wouldbe MINE! MWAHAHAHA!

. . . I'm Ok now.

**_Chapter 1 Painful Memories_**

Ah my friend. . . you have gone where I cannot follow. I sighed.

On the day that she had died, many foes had fallen beneath our blades.

Felix and Isaac had stood together, grinning - as though they were once again in their precious Vale, sharing a mug of ale in the tavern – despite the overwhelming odds.

The flood of monsters had no beginning or end, it just seemed to go on forever.

Garet had exhausted his Psyenergy but still he fought with the Hestia Blade

Then it had come.

A rock golem stepped into view.

Seeing Garet's back to it, it decided to crash through the throng of creatures and hurl its man-sized fist at him.

Too late I realized its intentions and in my panic I had yelled at him to get down.

He dropped, but too late. The monsters fist smashed into his shoulder, flinging him into the wall.

I had rushed over to see if he had been killed in the amazing impact.

Turning him over, he groaned.

Muttering a small prayer to Neptune, I got back to my feet to resume the fighting.

Soon my Phaeton's Blade glowed with a sickly red colour. Dozens of the demons lay dead at my feet and dozens more came to take their place.

Glancing over I saw that Mia was tending to Sheba, Jenna and Ivan but Felix and Isaac were beginning to tire.

It was then that I realized my mistake.

In checking upon my companions, I had failed to notice the rock golem coming my way.

I managed to block the first attack but the incredible attack left my arm numb.

I knew then that my adventuring days would soon be over.

The second attack broke through my meager defenses and slammed me to the wall Garet had hit moments before.

I heard Jenna yell my name and how I wished that I could comfort her in that moment but I couldn't even comfort myself. I wished that I had told her how I loved her. . . it seemed that now I'd never get the chance.

It raised it's fist, intending to bring it down on my skull. . . but it never made it.

Jenna had made up her mind quickly.

Though she was exhausted and near death she summoned Eclipse.

The great dragon rose to the sky, roaring its protests at the monsters who would dare attack those who had summoned her.

She turned in fury and in one fell swoop the monsters had been incinerated. But so to had the section of cave above Jenna crumble, burying her beneath.

Despite my wounds, I raced to the pile.

I began lifting stones but an arm on my shoulder stopped me.

It was Felix.

He sighed, "Piers, there's nothing you can do, she's gone. She used the last of here energy to summon Eclipse."

Tears filled everyone's eyes.

I just stood there in shocked silence.

The adrenaline rush wore off and I sank to the floor.


	2. Awakening

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but i've been camping lately and we all know (or should) that you can't plug a computer into a bush and expect it to work. lol. I'll try to update as often as possible but like i said above, i'll be camping a lot so i'll do the best that i can.

YAY! DISCLAIMER TIME! GS and related character are not mine becasue if they were Alex would have been a good guy & Piers would be Mine!

Thanks for the reviews. . . oh and here are my answers and stuff to your questions. . . and stuff.

**GoldenSunGeek:** I may have killed Jenna, but you'll have 2 read it to find out won't you?

**Ephraim-kun:** I may have killed her. . . wait. . . didn't i just have an answer to this above?. . .hmmmmm o.O. . . > . strange coincidences. . .

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **I may have. . . wait! now this seems familiar! I have a question 4 u ppl reviewing, y do u all ask the same thing & accuse me right off the bat? runs away sobbing

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2 Awakening**_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Felix, sleeping in the bed next to mine.

I sat up and scratched my head. . . or tried to. My sword arm was in a sling.

Felix began to mumble, "Mmmmm, another round of ale! Jenna could you go out and find Piers and Isaac?"

Moving slowly so as not to disturb Felix, I got up and crept out the room.

Outside the room were two familiar tear-stained faces, Chaucha and Kushinda.

"Piers! We're so sorry! We heard what happened to Jenna. . ." Kushinda hesitated.

I held up my hand. "It's alright. Don't be sorry, there was nothing anyone could have done."

A wave of grief erupted and I hastily excused myself.

Walking along the beautiful shores of Izumo, my mind wandered back to Jenna's amazed expression when we had first landed her and how much she had loved the sights and sounds here.

She was so beautiful, strong minded, loyal. . . and now she was gone.

With a sigh I turned back towards the inn, only to find that I was no longer the only one on the beach.

My companions looked at me with pity etched across their faces.

There was a moment of hushed discussion and Felix stepped forward.

"Piers," he began. "You were unconscious for three days, and in that time Susa and Briggs got some people together to find Jenna's. . . body. They moved all the rocks but, she wasn't there."

"What? That's impossible! We saw her buried beneath all that stone!" Piers shouted.

"Piers, she wasn't there." Sheba said.

"Maybe you should go back and lie down for a bit longer." Mia said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'll go to Champa for a while. Can I meet you there in a few days?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll keep looking for her." Felix answered, clasping my wrist.

And with that said and done I left for my ship, and then for Champa.


	3. Flying to Champa

Sorry, it's a really really short chapter, but i'm putting up another 2 chapters so it's all good.

Here's to my reviewers:

Young Roy: I'll try not to kill felix, truly i will, i really liked him in the game. O and thanx Kalas for hitting him with the shoe. . . at least i think it was u that shit with the shoe. . . o.O

TheAmazingTechnocolorRingwraith: Thank you! that's wut i've been trying to tell u ppl.

Thank you for reviewing

Chapter 3 Flying to Champa. . .

I had been sitting and thinking about Jenna, when a bird flew through the porthole, dropping a note.

Picking it up, I began to read:

_Hello again Piers,_

_I have heard a rumor that Jenna is dead. Well, unless you come to one of the highest peaks in Weyard, she will be. . . unless you come quickly she will die, my partners and I shall make sure of that. Do you wish to save her? If so, I suggest that you hurry, we shall not wait much longer for time is already running out. . . her time is at least._

_You may bring your companions, we will be able to take care of them as well._

_You have killed us once before, but now, we are ready for you._

"Jenna!" I gasped


	4. Only to turn around

**YAY! Another chapter up! hope u like reading it as much as i liked writing it!**

__

_**Chapter 4**_ **. . .Only to turn around again**

The trip that had taken me three hours to Champa took only what seemed like minutes back to Izumo.

I docked my ship and dashed to the inn.

I stumbled into Felix's room gasping.

"Felix! Jenna is alive!"

"What! How!" he jumped off the bed.

I don't know how. Just read this." I said, thrusting the letter at him.

He read it and his jaw dropped.

"How long did it take you to get back here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. . . what time is it?" I asked, flopping down on the bed.

He looked out the window, "Five hours after midday."

I sat a moment calculating, "Less than half an hour."

"What? What're you tryin' to do? Kill yourself?"

"You needed to know." I answered calmly.

He sighed, "Piers you killing yourself won't help save her you know."

Then it was my turn to sigh, "Ya, but the sooner I told you that your sister wasn't dead the better I'd feel."

He turned back to the letter. "Hmmmm. . . the highest peak in Weyard. . . it can't be a lighthouse 'cause they called it a peak so it has to be on of the mountains. If they're keeping her alive without the use of Psyenergy then they must be at Magma Rock. Piers, you don't have to come."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you're a Mercury adept. . . oddly enough being at Magma Rock last time didn't affect Mia, but your Psyenergy was badly weakened."

"You know that won't stop me Felix."

He sighed again. "I could only hope that you'd see the sense in it."

"Felix, you'd have more luck teaching Garet manners than telling me to see sense." I laughed.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. I give up. You stay here and rest while I round up the rest of the party."

With that he turned and walked away.


	5. On a Happier Note

Thanx to all reviewers

TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: lolglad u approve

Trixie's girl: They mightlooks around nervously but I'm not giving anything away

So once again thank u for the kind reviews & as always if u wanna ask about the rest of it, email me, add me as a contact 2 messenger or wutever (or u can add me if u just wanna talk, I'm not fussy)

_**Chapter 5**_

On A Happier Note 

When Felix and our companions entered his room I felt happy and refreshed.

"Piers!" Sheba cried, "Could she really be alive?"

"I believe that she is. I'm sorry that I missed your wedding to Ivan." I said grinning broadly.

"That's alright. We would have postponed it but everyone was already here." Ivan said.

"So now we have two married couples, Sheba and Ivan and Isaac and Mia."

"Yeah, Oh, Felix is seeing Lady Uzume and Garet will be marrying Hama soon." Sheba piped in.

"Garet! Felix! Why didn't you tell me? What great news!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we had originally planned to surprise you." Felix said, looking pointedly at Sheba.

"Oops." She said, trying to act innocent and failing miserably, "Must've slipped my mind."

Garet stepped in "Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's stay here for the night and rest so Piers can rest and —"

I cut in, "No. Let's leave now. The sooner we find her, the happier I'll be."

Felix sighed, "I told you guy he'd want to leave right away."

Mia cleared her throat before the protests could be given, "Fine, we'll leave immediately." Felix stared at her, mouth agape. "Under one condition, we use Psyenergy and you steer Piers."

". . .Fine" I agreed reluctantly.

"If you're not happy, either deal with it or we'll send you down to sleep for the whole trip. . . remember, you taught Felix how to steer your ship."

"Hmmm. . . I'm beginning to believe that that wasn't such a great idea." I joked.

Felix mock died. "Why Piers! You wound me!"

The joking continued all the way to the ship. Setting sail with happy hearts.

It felt so nice to be back on the water.

When I tried to slip in some of my Psyenergy Sheba glared at me so fiercely that I quickly abandoned the idea. I had to content myself with steering or risk being thrown into the sea.

Moments later everyone on board (which was everyone except Ivan who was sitting in the cabin barfing his guts out) was tossed to the planks.

A group of angry mermen leaped on deck.

The largest croaked out orders and the group advanced, pushing us into the railing.

I found myself next to Sheba.

"Sheba," I muttered, "Use Haze and get Ivan."

With a quick nod of her head she whispered "Haze" and vanished.

There was a moment of confusion among the mermen but all talk soon died down.

Moments later, the sound of footsteps drew near and both Ivan and Sheba appeared.

"Guys. . ." I began quietly, "I'm gonna use Tomigathericon . . . it's in my pack and those spells are less likely to harm the ship than my regular ones. I need you guys to get into the water, I don't want to accidentally get you too."

It was Felix who replied, "But Piers, you're still very weak. . ."

"It's in my pack and I don't want to risk giving it to anyone else while those monsters are on board. Drag a rope over to the edge, I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you up." I said, slowly kicking a rope toward Sheba.

"We'll go, just be careful." Sheba whispered.

To the astonishment of the mermen, Felix, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Sheba and Mia grabbed the rope and jumped overboard into the sea.

In their moment of confusion I whipped out the tome and cast "Poison Flow".

The poisonous wind blew towards them, killing the smaller of the creatures but the leader brushed it off like a troublesome fly.

He stepped forward and punched me, the world spun sickeningly for a moment only to stop when I hit the planks.

He grinned and lifted a large webbed foot and slowly crushed my chest.

I heard the crunch of bones and tried to wriggle from underneath the large (and slightly smelly) foot. After hearing the crunch he grinned wider and kicked me, rolling me over to the side of the ship, my head hanging over the edge.

Below Mia yelled "Freeze!" and a small ice pillar rose, melting almost as soon as it was conjured, but it gave Felix, who was on top, enough time to leap aboard.

He tackled the merman to the floor, bashing its head to leave it stunned for a moment.

Everyone was pulling themselves up the rope, just in time to see Felix tackle the merman.

Standing up he brushed himself off, "Phew, that was close. You need a hand up?"

I shifted and felt my rib throb, wincing I nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

He reached down to help me. "Okay now you're going to stay below deck and sleep until we get to Kibomo. Akafubu'll put us up for the night if we explain our situation. But until then you're staying in the cabin with Ivan"

"But –"

"**_BUT NOTHING!"_ **Felix cut in, "If you keep this up for much longer you'll be in worse shape than you already are."

"Fine, fine." I gave in, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Now. . . what're we gonna do with this thing?" he asked, nudging the still-stunned merman.

Before he could realize what I was doing I mumbled "Freeze." Effectively coating in ice.

"Piers!" they yelled.

"Toss it in the water. This way he won't be back for a while." I said ignoring them.

I turned and began walking to the mast to check the rigging.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I came face to face with Mia.

She shook her head, "I'm really sorry Piers. . ."

Puzzled I asked her, "What for?" just then every instinct screamed at me to turn around.

Spinning around I found myself facing Sheba.

She locked eyes with me and sighed, "For this. 'Sleep'"

For a moment I stood, fighting the fatigue that she had created. Finally I gave in and collapsed.

* * *

Tsk tsk tsk. . . evil Sheba. winks personally I liked that part, made it a little more interesting toward the end.

As usual, flames & jems apperciated. More shall b coming soon, it's just that I'm trying 2 get back into work habits not that I'm back in school. . . 10th grade winces just two more years. Unfortunately, I'm in grade 10 & I'm only going to be 15yrs oldon Nov 27. Damn. All reviewers are gonna get a card around that date thanking u for. . . well reviewing.


	6. Of Concern and Food

I'd like to apologize for any errors that may be in this chapter. I'm having issues with my mom tonight, she thinks I snuck away with some friends and doesn't believe that it just happened and that we hadn't planned on it. so im kinda upset & i'd just ask you to overlook any mistakes. thanx.

Here's the fan section

**_TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith_:** Thanx for the birthday greeting runs over & gives wraith a hug. . . and goody bag im planning on taking biology im so jealous that u only have another 8 months. . . well not really but meh

**_Trixie's girl: _**Thanx. I'm really glad ur enjoying it. and don't tell anyone that i said this but I am going to continue. shifty eyes

So, I know this is getting old but, if u wanna talk don't hesitate to email me or go on messenger.

_**Chapter 6**_ _**Of Concern & Food**_

Awakening with a gasp, I rolled off the bed to land with a thump on the floor.

Stifling a groan I stood swaying gently. My stomach made its complaints known. The grumbling began to sound like a storm.

Standing for a moment I regained some of my lost balance and quietly staggered to the cabin door. Outside my companions were conversing.

Through the thick paneling I could just barely hear what was being said.

"Ohh. . . I hope I didn't hurt him." Sheba fretted. "He fell pretty hard."

"Don't worry, he should be fine." Felix said unconvincingly.

"But I've never used it on an adept before!" Sheba wailed. "What if I used too much Psyenergy!"

I kneeled down and opened the door a crack, thanking Neptune that I always greased the hinges so they would move without a noise.

Sheba was sitting on an upturned crate with Ivan and Mia sitting next to her, trying to comfort her.

Felix, Isaac and Garet were leaning against the far wall clearly worried. After a moment of failed comforting they huddled together to converse privately among themselves.

I decided that now would be a good time to announce my awakening, so opening the door I walked in as steadily as I could in my current condition and said, "I'm awake! Can we all get something to eat?"

Sheba's jaw dropped, Ivan jumped from his sitting position to a standing one while the rest just stood there silently for a moment and broke into relieved laughter.

"You guys can stop talking about my being dead or hur, but if I don't get something to eat soon I'll die of hunger!"

Garet walked over laughing, "See? See Sheba? We told you he'd be fine!"

Sheba sighed "I'm so glad that you're-wait, were you eavesdropping before you came in to tell us you were okay?" the look in her eyes turned from one of relief to one of murder.

I gulped, "Er. . . I didn't say that. . . did any of you hear me say that?" I asked looking to everyone with pleading eyes.

Sheba glared at me "If you ever do that to me again I will tie a rope around your waist, tie the anchor to the other end and toss you overboard."

I gulped, "All I wanted to do was reassure you and get something to eat, not start a war!"

Ivan decided step in just then, "Piers, you've been asleep for two days, in that time we went to Kibomo got you patched up, and sailed here to the Gondowan Settlement. We're now only a short walk away from Magma Rock."

"How are we for potions?" I asked.

Felix thought for a moment, "We bought twenty-three after Sheba knocked you out, add that to the thirteen you already had on board. . . we have thirty-six.

"Weapons?"

Felix pointed to the chest in the corner. "We picked up our new weapons, your Fire Brand, my Sol Blade, Ivan's Nebula Wand, Isaac's Mythril Blade, Mia's Tungsten Mace, Sheba's Meditation Rod and Garet's Stellar Axe. I'd say we're good to go."

I sighed. "This would've been much easier if Jenna hadn't been the one with the Teleport Lapis."


End file.
